


DRUGED LOVE

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you go to one of Lydia's parties and see Scott lose control in the back of Stiles jeep. Stiles then goes to see if you're okay, but when he finally finds you you're high on medication and you end up telling him you have feelings for him which he awkwardly returns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRUGED LOVE

(Y/N)’S POV:

“Who are you looking for?” Lydia asks standing you field of vision.

“No one just looking around” you tell her knowing she see’s straight through the lie.

“Okay be that way, the least you could do is have a drink this is my party after all” she tells you passing you a plastic cup.

“Stiles, that’s who i’m looking for” you tell her taking a huge gulp of cheap beer.

“Why?”

“No reason” you say drinking the last out of the beer.

“Oh my god” Lydia says eyes opening wide.

“What?” You ask getting worried.

“You like him, you like Biles” she says folding her arms across her chest.

“Stiles, and no I don’t” you tell her, she gives you this look which she knows always makes you surrender, “fine maybe I do, so what?”.

“He’s weird” she simply says like it answers my question.

“Weird is a lot better than what Jackass had to offer” you say.

“Jackson” she snaps back before strutting off.

“Lydia wait” you call out, you go after her weaving your way through the crowd until you walk make first into someone.

“Woah sorry” the guy who you walked into says, your heart stops when you realise who belongs to the voice.

“Stiles” you say.

“(Y/N) hi, hey, sorry” he says running a hand through his non-existent hair.

“No worries, my fault” you tell him leaning to one foot to the other.

“Well do you wa-“ Stiles starts to say before his best friend Scott interrupts.

“Stiles we need to go now” Scott tells Stiles

“What why?” Stiles asks furrowing his brows.

“Stiles” Scott growls before grabbing Stiles arm and dragging him through the crowd, Stiles send you an apologetic look across his shoulder before he goes out of view.

You decide to go after them curiosity getting the best of you, “(Y/N)” Lydia says once again jumping in front of you.

“Lydia not now” you say walking around her.

“(Y/N) what the hell” you hear Lydia shout but you don’t stop.

STILES’S POV:

“Scott what are you doing?” I ask while still getting dragged out of Lydia’s house, “I finally gained the courage to ask (Y/N) out” I tell him prying myself out his grip, I then notice that were outside.

“We have to go” Scott says with his back to me.

“Are we like just go here” I tell him.

“Stiles I meant it we have to go” Scott says again this time growling, he then turns around which is when I notice that he has completely wolfed out.

“Oh, yeah we should go” I say leading him towards my Jeep, once where inside Scott has no lost the little control he had inside the party, the clawing and thrashing in the passenger seat, “Scott calm down, I can’t drive with you like this” I tell him.

“Stiles get out, before I hurt you” Scott say and I do what he says and get out of the car straight away.

(Y/N)’S POV:

“Stiles” you call once your outside Lydia’s house, still holding onto hope that he hasn’t left yet, you start to walk down the street when you notice someones head lights on which happen to belong to Stiles Jeep, “Stiles” you call once again.

“(Y/N)” you hear Stiles as his silhouette comes into view, “(Y/N) you have to go” he tells you as you walk towards each other.

“Why?” You ask him as you reach each other, you try to look behind him wanting to know what he’s hiding from you.

“Because Scott hooking up with some chick from the party and i’m supposed to keep a look out” he tells you so obviously lying.

“Really your letting Scott have sex in your most precious Jeep” you say putting a hand on your hip, he just shrugs, “first of all it’s Scott who is he going to hook up with and second of all your horrible liar” you tell him pushing past him.

At first your blinded by the head lights but once your eyes adjust that’s when you see it, golden eyes, sharp fangs, long claws, you feel paralysed feet stuck to the ground, you drown everything out except for the sound of your heavy breathing which you soon realise doesn’t belong to you but to the monster in Stiles Jeep, it is looks straight at you and you swear whatever it is looks familiar somehow but you can’t figure out how, and then you do “Scott” you whisper into the darkness because it makes perfect sense in some messed up way, Scott the asthmatic who suddenly became good at Lacrosse, Scott the teacher’s pet skipping school and failing, Scott the human suddenly turned animal.

“(Y/N)” you faintly hear Stiles say, his voice snaps you back to reality and suddenly you can move again, you turn around and Stiles reaches for you, before he can get to you your running back towards the party, running as fast as you can, you hear foot steps behind you which you can only guess belong to Stiles, “(Y/N)” Stiles calls over and over again

You somehow are able to drive back to your house, once your inside you stumble up the stairs not bothering to fully close the door, your heart speeds up not slowing down, once you reach the bathroom you open the cabinet grabbing out a random bottle of pills hoping that it will make you forget what you saw.

STILES’S POV:

“Scott this is really bad” I say for about the hundredth time tonight.

“I know Stiles” Scott says leaning against my jeep, “you should go find her and see if she’s okay” he tells me.

“What no, no way, you go” I tell him taking a break from pacing back and forth.

“Stiles I can’t you just told me that she recognised me, if I go see her she’ll probably freak out” Scott says.

“For once your actually right” I tell him which he glares at me for.

I go back to the party and search for (Y/N) but when I can’t find her or her car decided to go check her house, as I drive I think of a million ways of how to handle the situation when I find her, normally i’d be counting the seconds to when I get to see (Y/N) but now i’m dreading the moment to see her next.

Once I get to her house her door is already open, I start to worry about hoping nothing bad has happened as I make my way through her house looking for any sign of her, I then go up stairs remembering her tell me how her bedroom is on the second floor, “(Y/N)” I call but only getting an echo of my own voice back.

I reach the top of the stairs and notice the room at the end of the hall has it’s door ajar with a faint light spilling from it, “(Y/N)” I say slowly opening the door, then I see her (Y/N) lying sideways on the bed.

“(Y/N) you okay?” I ask walking over to the bed, she then looks at me and smiles.

“Stiles i’m so glad your here” he says pulling me onto the bed with her.

“You are?” I ask confused.

(Y/N)’S POV:

“Yeah of course” you tell him right before you get up and start to jump on the bed.

“(Y/N) how many of these did you take?” He asks picking up the pill bottle on your night stand.

“Only a couple” you say.

“How much is couple?” He ask yet another question while pulling you back down till your sitting next to him again.

“Why’d you do that Stiles” you pout.

“(Y/N) this is serious how many did you take?”

“Only like three” you tell him like it’s no big deal.

“(Y/N) that’s three times the amount your supposed to have” he tells you, “your lucky all it’s going to leave you with is a major headache”

“I like your lips” you say right before you kiss him.

“(Y/N) what are you doing?” He ask as he gently pushes you away.

“I like you Stiles” you tell him.

“I like you too (Y/N) we’re friends”

“No Stiles I really like you” you say again your hand falling on his thigh as you bite your lip.

“Like me”

“Yes Stiles I like you, don’t you like me?” You ask moving even closer to him.

“I do I really do like you (Y/N) a lot” he rambles, you take to opportunity to go back and kiss him this time he kisses you back, his hand finds it’s way into your hair and he pulls you closer to him, you then start to regret taking those pills because you know you’ll probably forget all about this and just wake up with a killer head ache like Stiles said, too caught up in your own messy and delirious thoughts you don’t realise Stiles pushing you away again.

“Stiles” you whine like a four year old, “why’d you stop? Don’t you want this?”

“I do (Y/N) you have no idea how much I want this” he says.

“Then why?”

“(Y/N) your high, i’m not going to take advantage of you like that” he tells you tucking a stray hair behind your ear, you suddenly start to feel very tried and you fall back onto the bed, “i’ll talk to you tomorrow okay” Stiles says getting off your bed and making his way to the door.

“Stiles” you say, he turns back around to face you, “What if I don’t remember this?” I ask slowly losing consciousness.

“I’ll help you remember” you faintly hear him say right before passing out.


End file.
